


It's Not Over

by ElanneH



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, post episode: s05e21 promised land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's POV on Stefan's death and what happened after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over

   Caroline watched as Tyler, _no its Tyler’s body not him, not him_ , ripped Stefan’s heart out of his chest and older vampire collapsed on the ground. It took her few moments to process what happened. _It wasn’t possible_. Shock took over as she stared on heart in Tyler’s hand, covering her mouth.

   “There. Dead doppelganger stopped the spell,” Tyler, no Julian, said, dropped the heart and without second glance left Caroline standing there.

   _Oh my god._

   “Oh my god, oh my god,” Caroline repeated like a mantra and quickly crossed the distance between her and Stefan, because this wasn’t happening. Stefan couldn’t be dead. Not now, when she finally realised that he wasn’t just friend to her.

   “No! No, no, no,” blonde vampire felt how the hysteria creeping in, sinking in her heart and bones. Carefully she took Stefan’s head and placed it to her lap, so he wouldn’t be on cold ground when he wakes up. _He will wake up. He has to. He has to._ “Oh my god!”

   “God, help me! Please!” Caroline screamed as her fingers reached her hair in a desperate need to have something hold on to, because cold reality kicked in and she started to realize that Stefan was not going to wake up. _Please, don’t leave me here alone. I need you._

   “Somebody help! Somebody help me!” girl screamed towards dark sky, with hope that someone will come to them and magically fix everything. Bonnie, Elena, even Damon, they will do something. Somebody has to do something. Deep down, Caroline knew that there is nothing anyone can do, but there was no way she would ever let go.

   “Come back to me, please,” she leaned over Stefan’s face and pressed her lips on his, again, again and again. “I love you! I’m sorry, I was so stupid. Please, wake up.”

   Caroline kept thinking that maybe, it will be like in fairytales and she will wake him up with true loves kiss. Princess kissing her knight in shining armour, because that’s what Stefan was. He promised that he won’t let anything happen to her, and stayed by his word. Everyone always pushed her aside, because she was silly vampire Barbie, but not Stefan. Stefan cared for her.

   It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Their first kiss should have been romantic, something they would both remember, even in hundred years. Lately Caroline was confused, she hasn’t realised what she felt for him and now it was too late. _No..._

   “Please, Stefan...”

   Caroline had no idea how much time passed. How long she cried, how long she was kissing him, how long they were on parking lot. But suddenly Damon showed up with unreadable expression, trying to take Stefan from her hands, but her grip on his shoulders tightened. She won’t give him to Damon. There was no way she would give Stefan to someone else. Damon kept saying something about Bonnie and Stefan passing through and Caroline finally looked at him properly. His eyes were read but that haven’t meant anything to Caroline. He disappointed Stefan so many times. _But Bonnie can bring him back..._

xxx

   Damon carried Stefan’s body to his car and then they drove to Salvatore’s boarding house. He put Stefan on couch in living room and Caroline thought she might throw up. They used to sit there, and no matter how bad situation was, Stefan made her laugh. He told her, right here in this place, how good she was, at being a vampire. _Bullshit._ If she would be so good at it, Stefan wouldn’t be dead. That couch and the fireplace meant safe haven for her and now it was ruined.

   “Where is Bonnie?” Caroline asked and sat next to Stefan’s body, taking his hand into hers. She no longer cared how it looks like. It didn’t matter, anyway.

   “She will be here soon,” Elena came up from nowhere, fell in Damon’s arms and in that moment Caroline hated her. She hated them both. They hurt Stefan so much, it was their fault. They didn’t care for him. They were looking out only to themselves, typical Damon and Elena. World can end as long they have each other. Caroline felt bitterness on her tongue, because firstly, she wanted that too and secondly, she knew that it wasn’t entirely true. But it was so much easier to blame someone else.

   “We will fix it, Care,” Elena kneeled next to her, putting her hands on Caroline’s knees and blonde just nodded. They will fix it. She will fix it, she has to. She wants to. She owe him to.

   Bonnie arrived not longer after that, saying that Enzo is there too but then again, Caroline didn’t care. She was completely honest when she told Stefan he was delusional, when he mentioned their chemistry moment. None of it mattered now, Enzo wasn’t her concern. Caroline stood up facing her friend.

   “Will you bring him back?” she asked Bonnie who looked sad and tried to avoid direct eye contact. Caroline gripped her shoulders and stepped into her personal space.

   “Caroline...” she heard Damon approaching from behind, putting his hand on her shoulder but she flinched to his touch and shook him down.

   “Don’t Caroline me!” blonde vampire expelled and turned her attention back to the witch. “Bonnie! You brought back Jeremy, Silas...Will you bring Stefan back?!”

   “I can’t... I lost it,” Bonnie mumbled, Elena exhaled and with that sound Caroline let Bonnie go and took one step back. “I’m sorry, Caroline... I can’t bring him back. The spell stopped. It’s over.”

   “No, no, no!” Caroline screamed, her sight fell on Stefan’s motionless body, and it was like he died all over again. Damon, Elena and Bonnie just stood there, watching as she pulled her hair, crying over her dead friend and for the first time Caroline hasn’t feel just hopeless or sad. She was angry. They were useless, so...completely... useless. If they didn’t care enough to move earth to bring him back, then she will find someone who will. _It’s not over._

   “It’s not over,” Caroline said again, out loud, because she just figured it out. There was someone who loved Stefan as much as she did, the only person who will surely do anything to have him back. The price will maybe too high, but Caroline was done playing nice or playing safe. She will sacrifice ten, twenty, hundred people if she has to.

   “Don’t do anything with his body, “Caroline ordered, pulled her phone out, ignored confused faces of her friends and left the house.

xxx

   Klaus was just about to leave his favourite club when his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller’s ID and swallowed surprise. _That was unexpected._

   “Caroline, I was just thinking about you. What can I do for you, love?”

   “I need your help,” sounded breathy answer and it occurred to him, that something was really wrong. Caroline wouldn’t call if the world wouldn’t be on fire.

   “Oh, really? Go on.”

   “Stefan is dead,” Caroline sobbed and coldness spiked down to Klaus’ spine. The world really was on fire.

   “I loved him and I know you did too. I’m going to bring him back, even if it’s the last thing I do. Now... will you help me?”

   _Of course, I’ll help. For you, for Stefan... I’ll do anything_.

   “Tell me what you need, Caroline.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is this... actually I do - me coping with 5x21...
> 
> And COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKES ME HAPPY!  
> Also I'm taking prompts, so if you have something interesting, find me somewhere below on tumblr :-)
> 
> tumblr: http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/  
> or youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle


End file.
